On A Rainy Day
by Sugarbuns
Summary: Luffy comes across a treasure, though it's not the type that consists of gold and jewels. LxN


**AN; **I apologize for any spelling errors and such. First fic ever, wish me luck

By the by, I own nothing and no one.

* * *

A heavy rain fell down upon the anchored Going Merry. This was not a common occurrence, as usually the ship's navigator could spot a rain cloud from miles away. Of course this morning was different due to the fact that said navigator had slept in, and no one dared to wake her up for fear of being pummeled to death. Thus, the crew had no choice but to anchor and wait out the bad weather.

Most of the straw hats really didn't mind the pause. They were not't in any rush to get anywhere, though the swordsman always did his job by grumbling a few complaints. Secretly though, he enjoyed the rain. It made his weight-lifting sessions appear more dramatic and increased his manliness. The cook remained in the kitchen happily fantasizing about two of his favorite crew-mates. The archaeologist peacefully sat near bye, catching up on a bit of reading. The doctor sat on the floor and watched in childish amusement as the sharpshooter and the carpenter designed various wacky inventions that usually resulted in small explosions and funny faces.Absent from the room was the captain, who at the time was sitting all alone in the crows nest.

Laying back lazily with his feet draped over the side, he yawned as he adjusted a worn old umbrella which just barely protected him from getting soaked. A raindrop landed upon it and slid down just as he sat up, landing directly on his nose and making him shake his head and pout. This wasn't as much fun as the others had suggested. He was bored, and wanted to climb down and find something fun to do. Nobody would attack the ship today, it was far too icky out. Not to mention if they did he'd just blow them away with a few good punches.

A sigh that more resembled a groan left his lips and he rest his chin in his palm, staring out at the gloomy water.Twirling the umbrella he took a peak at the sky, admiring the angry looking grey clouds that loomed above him. Speaking of angry looking, he wondered if Nami would really be all that upset if he went to wake her up. Clearly she wasn't the sleeping in type, he knew that for a fact. Every day she seemed to be up long before him. He wondered why exactly she did that, and decided that one day he'd wake up just as early as her and find out. Doing so was easier said than done of course, and Luffy's body seemed to value more sleep over his curiosity. This usually bothered Luffy, as he wanted to know more about his navigator. He already knew that they shared a close bond, mutually trusted each other..but deep down he craved something more from the orange haired beauty.

Before he knew it, Luffy found himself climbing down the crow's nest while musing over these thoughts. It seemed that this time his body allowed curiosity to control him. Without much thought given to where he was going, he soon ended up standing before Nami's door. Figuring that he couldn't't get her out of his head anyways, he believed it was best to just go see her.

Knocking on the wood lightly, he pressed his ear to the door, listening for a response. There was a muffled rustling sound, likely Nami turning over in her bed to avoid the noise. Making a serious face, as this was quite a delicate situation, Luffy quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Poking his head in first to assure himself that he wasn't looking in on a situation that might get him slapped, he pushed on further into the room. The captain cringed at the squeaky hinges, putting a finger to his lips and shushing them before moving foreword.

Nami was always easy to spot, her bright orange hair really stuck out against her cream colored bed sheets. She was laying on her side, clutching her blanket near her face in attempt to pull it further over her shoulders. As he tip-toed closer he marveled in the peaceful expression his navigator wore. Her hair curled in a messy yet adorable way around her face, framing it and nearly covering her eyes. Her plump lips parted ever so slightly as she took in each breath. When a lock of hair tickled her nose she nuzzled her blanket before returning to her angelic state.

Luffy froze about a foot from her bed, brows furrowed. His heart started pounding in his chest, much harder than he ever remembered it doing so before. Reaching up and clutching it for a short moment, his realized that his eyes had become instinctively drawn to the girl before him. What a weird situation he'd gotten himself into, but nonetheless he began to move foreword again, kneeling down beside her bed so he could better see her face.

He decided that he liked this feeling, and he liked seeing her like this way. He doubted that anyone else had ever spotted Nami in this position before before. This thought only increased the feeling in his chest, and a small smile crept onto his lips. He had stumbled onto something wonderful, like a treasure chest. Yes, it was his treasure. His own, secret treasure. He wasn't the type to be greedy, but this kind of treasure was something he wanted to keep to himself.

Hesitantly reaching foreword, he gently brushed her bangs from her eyes, beaming as she sighed pleasantly. Feeling confident when she didn't wake up, he then caressed her cheek, reveling in how soft her skin felt with an affectionate smile. Before he could pull his hand away she unconsciously nuzzled his hand, the warmth seeming to attract her. His face heated up, but he ignored it as he began to wonder if she was cold, and his protective side took over.

With rainy days, the overall temperature of the ship seemed to go down. It could get pretty chilly, and only while musing over this did Luffy realize that he himself was shivering. He'd left his umbrella up in the crow's nest, and climbed down without it. He wasn't soaking wet, but pretty darn damp. Pulling his hand back hug himself and try to regain heat, he found that his shirt was not helping him warm up at all, thus pulled it off, tossing it to the side with a soft thump. Still rubbing his arms he gazed at her..tucked under those blankets. He really wouldn't mind being tucked under some himself...

From there, he followed his Luffy-logic to the best solution and carefully crawled over her, watching her face the entire time just incase he disturbed her from her slumber. Proudly taking his place on the unoccupied side of the bed, he lifted the blankets and slipped under them beside her. It wasn't a big bed, so he couldn't avoid physical contact, and being that she didn't seem to be waking up any time soon, he embraced it, snuggling closer to her. He got warmer this way

Leaning into her back, he rest his chin on her shoulder, the feeling in his chest, no..his heart, almost unbearable upon seeing her face again from this position. He found himself fighting the strongest urge to kiss her, though settled for simply wrapping an arm around her. Smiling lazily at her, he doubted despite having met so many people in his past that he'd ever felt so strongly about anyone in this way. Nuzzling her shoulder he bravely let out a quiet chuckle. If she was awake, he'd never be able to get a chance like this, but he didn't mind. If she wasn't fiery and tenacious, she wouldn't be the Nami he lo...

His blush darkened as he watched her turn over, curling up close to him. He swallowed, trying not to look down and ogle her ample bust which he felt her silky nightgown did not cover nearly enough of. Oh how he felt it indeed, with her perfect figure so close to his body. Gulping, he tried to ignore this as he gazed at her face again, choosing not to think deeply about the effects she had on his composure.

It went on for a long time, him just watching her, until he was so used to the situation that he felt completely relaxed. The last thought in his mind as he closed his eyes was yet again about what a great treasure he had in his arms. With that, he pulled her close and joined her in dreamland, likely finding himself in a place filled with meat and adventure...and Nami.

Around an hour later said lovely lady woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, though her vision remained blurry, and she stretched her arms up with a delicate yawn. She was, for the first time in a good while, feeling refreshed and welcomed the new day. The night before she had stayed up late, working on maps and reading up a bit more on the grand line. She was a bit surprised to find that none of her crew-mates had awakened her, but sleeping in now and then never really hurt that much, did it? Besides, she was having a nice dream..she didn't really want to wake up.

Smiling lazily and feeling lighthearted in the aftermath of a good sleep, she began to sit up. This was until an unexpected weight pulled her back down. Shocked and confused, Nami rubbed her eyes and looked down to find the subject of her previous dream lying with his face semi-nestled in her bossom and an arm wrapped around her waist. She covered her mouth and blushed, glancing away as she realized he was shirtless, too.

"Wh..Lu..Luffy..!" She whispered, completely flustered.


End file.
